Burnt in Blue - Track 0
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Presque quinze ans après la fin du lycée, Momo organise une réunion d'anciens élèves. Et il y a une personne qu'elle a envie de voir plus que n'importe quelle autre.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici un des deux OS que j'ai écrits pour l'Event Saint-Valentin du forum MHA. Le thème était : "Momo Yaoyorozu fait une déclaration d'amour sur le toit d'un immeuble".**

**Comme toujours, My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas, et encore heureux quand on voit ce que j'en fais.**

**Pour ce qui est de la fameuse chanson secrète, si vous voulez une idée plus précise de ce à quoi elle ressemble, elle a été écrite sur l'air de "_Les filles Désir_" de Vendredi sur Mer. Et accessoirement, je vous encourage à aller écouter cette chanson qui est de toute façon vachement bien.**

**Je rappelle à ceux qui aiment ce thème de la Saint-Valentin que j'ai écrit une autre courte fanfic MHA sur le sujet Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément. Pour l'autre OS de l'event, Invitation au mariage du Dieu Renard, elle sera publié quelque part avant le 14.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

— Tout va bien, Madame ?

Sortie de ses pensées, Momo tourna la tête vers Mademoiselle Fujimoto, qui l'avait aidée à organiser l'événement. Sous des dehors adorables et aussi doux que du coton, elle menait sa barque d'une main de maître et ses employés à la baguette. Momo n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante à sa mère de ses recommandations. Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire tout ça toute seule. Mais une fois devant le résultat, elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt contente d'elle.

Le cadre était tout simplement parfait. Elle avait d'abord pensé à louer une salle dans un grand hôtel, mais comme elle tenait à ce que, pour la tranquillité de tous, le lieu soit tenu secret, Mademoiselle Fujimoto l'avait orientée vers cette immense véranda au sommet d'un gratte-ciel. On y avait une vue imprenable sur Tokyo et toute la lumière du soleil se déversait directement au-dessus d'eux, en ce début de mai déjà chaleureux. Elle avait opté pour une décoration sobre, rehaussée de fleurs rouges et jaunes, idéales pour rappeler le début de l'été. Des fauteuils poire parsemaient toute la pièce et elle avait même fait installer un faux gazon à l'intérieur, pour ceux qui seraient tentés par un esprit plus pique-nique. Le but n'était pas de leur en mettre plein la vue, mais simplement de leur offrir un espace de détente où ils pourraient se retrouver en toute sérénité. Exit les serveurs habillés en pingouin et le champagne hors de prix accompagné de ses toasts au caviar et foie gras. Les quelques employés présents pour coordonner le buffet portaient un simple ensemble noir décontracté et la boisson de choix, un simple punch aux fruits.

L'idée d'une réunion d'anciens élèves lui était venue le soir de ses trente ans. Elle avait mesuré, en soufflant les bougies de son immense pièce montée, à quel point le temps avait passé. Elle n'était restée en contact qu'avec une poignée de ses camarades de promotion et encore, pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils ne se voyaient que dans le cadre du travail. Avec l'âge adulte étaient arrivées les responsabilités, les plans de carrière et les mariages. Puis, ils n'avaient plus trouvé le temps de se voir, construit de nouvelles amitiés, s'étaient installés au quatre coins du Japon et même au-delà. Certains étaient devenus des héros renommés et on voyait leur visage partout dans les médias. D'autres avaient trouvé une place confortable dans une petite agence et d'autres encore avaient laissé tomber pour de bon le milieu de l'héroïsme. Finalement, dix ans avaient passé.

Momo jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle, extatique. Tous ceux qu'elle avait invités avaient répondu présent et partageaient à présent un bon moment à se rappeler de leurs années lycée. Midoriya et Iida étaient passés la saluer en arrivant et lui adressaient régulièrement de petits signes depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Maintenant que presque tout le monde était arrivé, elle pourrait enfin se détendre et prendre des nouvelles de ses anciens camarades.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le buffet pour un verre d'eau pétillante bien mérité, Momo sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de sa robe.

✉ Salut, c'est Jirou. Je viens tout juste de descendre de l'avion, je saute dans un taxi et je suis là dans une minute, le temps de semer les paparazzi.

Le coeur de Momo fit un bond dans sa poitrine et tout d'un coup, elle se retrouva en classe de première, encore timide et si peu sûre d'elle. Elle revit Jirou, pendant le festival des élèves, jouer de la guitare en public pour la première fois. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux la joie d'être là et de faire profiter tout le monde de son art. Momo n'avait jamais douté que Jirou était faite pour la musique.

✉ Génial ! On t'attend de pied ferme.

— Yaomomo ! s'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour voir une robe flottante fondre sur elle. Elle parvint tout juste à poser son verre sur la table avant de provoquer une catastrophe et serra Hagakure dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Même après tout ce temps, un mariage et deux bébés, la femme invisible était toujours aussi survoltée et pleine de bonne humeur. Si la vie en avait déjà fatigués plus d'un, ce n'était certainement pas son cas.

— Comme ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver ! Je te vois plus à la télé qu'en vrai, maintenant !

— C'est vrai, c'est vrai, dit Momo toute gênée. Il faudra qu'on remédie à ça.

Elle la complimenta sur sa tenue, une robe cerise coupe patineuse qu'elle avait assorti à des escarpins blancs et d'une broche d'argent ; le tout était très élégant. Elle lui demanda aussi des nouvelles de sa famille, et petit à petit, d'autres personnes se greffèrent à la conversation. Chacun y alla de sa petite anecdote, sa photo de famille, son souvenir des dernières vacances en amoureux. Peu étaient ceux qui avaient poursuivi des relations amoureuses au sein de la classe après le lycée. Comme les amitiés, les amours s'étaient taries avec la distance et le défi de l'âge adulte. Seuls Mina et Kirishima restaient ensemble contre vents et marées. Ils étaient sur le point d'adopter une petite fille rendue orpheline par une attaque de vilains.

Bien sûr, la question ne tarda pas à retomber vers Momo. Malgré son omniprésence médiatique depuis qu'elle avait lancé son programme de charité pour venir en aide aux victimes de la violence des Alters, elle restait toujours des plus discrète sur sa vie privée. Et pour cause, elle avait bien plus à cacher que la plupart de ses camarades. Contrairement à ceux qui assumaient pleinement leurs choix de vie, Momo faisait partie d'une branche de la société où ces choses-là ne se montraient pas au grand jour. Cette pudeur avait été la cause de plus d'une rupture, dont une qui lui laissait encore un goût amer dans la bouche quand elle y repensait.

Momo se demandait parfois ce à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si elle était restée avec Itsuka. Elle avait passé deux années formidables à ses côtés, mais la peur de Momo d'être découverte et l'obligation de vivre en clandestines avaient eu raison de leurs sentiments. Elles se recroisaient, parfois. Momo n'avait pas l'impression qu'Itsuka lui en voulait. Elle avait finalement trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'un homme somme toute adorable et ils coulaient des jours heureux. Momo, elle, s'était donné le temps de mûrir et d'accepter ce qu'elle était. Et désormais, elle se sentait prête à vivre comme elle l'entendait. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, et puis, se disait-elle, elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle.

Elle allait leur donner une de ces réponses évasives dont elle avait le secret quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur la dernière invitée. Le silence tomba dans la salle, tous les regards tournés vers elle.

Sa guitare dans le dos, Jirou fit quelques pas dans la salle avant de retirer ses lunettes de soleil dans un geste théâtral. Depuis la fin du lycée et le début de sa carrière dans la musique, elle avait laissé tomber sa frange pour un look plus radical et portait désormais une crête iroquoise dont les pointes étaient teintes en rouge. La veste de cuir et les bijoux cloutés restaient sa marque de fabrique et désormais, elle mêlait à merveille un style grunge avec des inspirations visual key. Le nombre de piercings à ses oreilles augmentait d'années en années et le dernier en date était un long écarteur en spirale. Sous le col de sa veste, on devinait un nouveau tatouage et elle portait toujours fièrement sur la poitrine, tout près du coeur, l'année de leur promotion.

— Salut, les nazes ! dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Ochako fut la première à se jeter dans ses bras. Elles restèrent enlacées pendant un long moment, la tête au creux du cou l'une de l'autre. Puis, les autres vinrent les rejoindre. C'était à peine si Momo put l'approcher.

— C'est impressionnant d'avoir une telle célébrité parmi nous, dit Midoriya resté lui aussi en retrait. J'ai beau la connaître, je suis un peu intimidé.

— Tu es le héros numéro un, répliqua Todoroki sur son éternel ton monocorde.

Il fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour que la foule se disperse. On harcelait la pauvre Jirou de questions sur son groupe, son prochain album. Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu refais des dates au Japon ? Et les Etats-Unis, c'était comment ? Trop cool, la chanson cachée sur « Burnt in Blue » ! Ça parle de nous tous, hein, c'est ça ?! Momo s'éloigna, se disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps de discuter avec elle quand elle aurait eu le temps de souffler. En attendant, elle se perdit avec Iida dans une conversation sans grand intérêt sur les meilleures stations de ski. Megumi, la femme d'Iida, avait grandi dans le Colorado et ne jurait donc que par Aspen mais Momo avait récemment découvert Astana et ses pistes de glisse au bord de la grande ville, qui rendait quelque peu désuète les chalets de carte postale de Megumi.

Puisque tout le monde était là, le moment était venu de porter un toast, songea Momo. Elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce et tapota doucement sur le bord de son verre, jusqu'à ce que toutes les têtes se furent tournées vers elle. Elle avait fait tellement de discours improvisés ces dernières années que c'était désormais comme une seconde nature. Du coin de l'oeil, elle regarda Jirou, qui lui adressa un sourire complice.

— Je voulais tous vous remercier d'être ici aujourd'hui. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés ainsi, tous ensemble et après tout ce qu'on a traversé, on ne pouvait pas juste se dire au revoir pour toujours. Même si certains d'entre nous ont pris des voies différentes, on sera toujours un peu la classe A.

Elle inspira à fond, le temps d'une pause dramatique. Elle sentait toujours le regard de Jirou derrière elle et son coeur battre dans sa poitrine comme si elle était toujours une lycéenne qui venait de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois de sa vie.

— Je voulais aussi en profiter pour lever mon verre à ceux que j'aurais voulu inviter aujourd'hui mais qui ne sont plus parmi nous. Au professeur Aizawa, pour avoir fait de nous les héros que nous sommes.

Momo leva son verre au-dessus de sa tête, dans le silence le plus complet. Elle avait bien conscience d'avoir plombé l'ambiance mais elle ne pouvait pas organiser cette rencontre sans rendre hommage à ceux qui avait donné leur vie pour sauver leur droit de vivre en paix.

— Et à All Might, pour nous avoir tous inspirés.

Elle tourna la tête vers Midoriya, qui l'imitait avec un sourire plein de nostalgie.

— A Katsuki, enchaîna Kirishima, pour avoir été notre sale tête de con préférée.

Chacun y alla de son nom — il n'en manquait malheureusement pas —, et de son anecdote. Très vite, les conversations reprirent de l'entrain et on évoquait avec autant d'hilarité que d'émotion le bon vieux temps. Momo se dit que c'était le bon moment pour aller discuter avec Jirou, maintenant que l'attention n'était plus centrée sur elle. Mais elle ne la voyait nulle part. Elle finit par la repérer, sur la terrasse, accoudée à la balustrade, les yeux plongés dans le vide.

— Spritz ? demanda-t-elle en la rejoignant, deux gros verres remplis de liquide orange à la main.

Jirou se redressa, sortie d'un seul coup de sa contemplation.

— Tu me connais trop bien.

Elle tendit la main pour attraper le verre que lui tendait Momo et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent pendant un instant. _Ne sois pas ridicule_, pensa Momo quand ce simple contact la fit frissonner, _tu as déjà eu des petites amies_. Elles sirotèrent leur cocktail sans un mot. Momo remarqua à cet instant le petit pins que Jirou avait accroché au col de sa veste en cuir. Il représentait un labrys orné d'un triangle noir, le tout sur un fond violet. Momo, elle, était à des kilomètres d'oser s'afficher ainsi. Sa dernière bravade datait de deux ans auparavant quand, à la veille de la Saint-Valentin, elle avait cru pouvoir dépasser ses peurs avec sa compagne du moment. Elle avait porté, à un gala organisé par ses parents, un bracelet aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Mais à la première question qu'on lui avait posée à ce sujet, elle s'était retranchée et avait prétexté qu'elle le portait en tant qu'alliée, pour montrer son soutien. On l'en avait autant applaudie qu'elle s'en était flagellée par la suite.

— Merci d'être venue.

Jirou lui répondit d'un nouveau sourire qui la fit fondre sur place. Elles avaient beau avoir changé toutes les deux, Momo reconnaissait la jeune fille qu'elle connaissait au lycée. Elle revoyait ses premiers balbutiements devant le public et la lumière qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux quand elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir le trac.

— Je pouvais quand même pas rater ça. La célébrité, ça a son charme deux minutes, mais rien ne vaut les vrais amis.

Elles posèrent leurs verres sur la table non loin et se penchèrent de nouveau vers le vide. De là, la dégringolade était vertigineuse. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas du plus haut gratte-ciel de Tokyo, loin de là, mais l'altitude était suffisamment élevée pour que les bourrasques ne mettent que quelques secondes à les décoiffer, Jirou de sa crête savamment sculptée à la cire et Momo de son chignon toujours trop strict. Dépitée, elle se débarrassa de ses dernières épingles et les glissa dans sa poche, les cheveux au vent. Elle se tourna vers Jirou. Le vent ne l'avait pas épargnée non plus et les mèches déchues dansaient sur son front. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

— Tu devrais détacher tes cheveux plus souvent, dit Jirou, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ça te va bien.

Momo était d'accord avec elle. Elle adorait porter ses cheveux à leur longueur naturelle. Mais la force de l'habitude et l'obligation de penser avant tout à la sécurité quand elle était en mission avait souvent raison de ces considérations esthétiques.

— Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Momo.

Jirou hocha la tête.

— La chanson cachée, dans « Burnt in Blue »… Elle parle vraiment de nous tous ?

— Non. La seule chanson qui parle de nous tous dans « Burnt in Blue », c'est… eh bien, c'est « Burnt in Blue ».

Cela, Momo l'avait facilement deviné. Jirou avait raconté, sur un tube qui avait fait danser le Japon tout l'été, le raid sur l'hôpital où ils étaient censés débusquer Shigaraki. Elle y évoquait à mots couverts la tragédie, la violence, le sang et les larmes, d'un côté comme de l'autre, avec une telle finesse que seuls ceux qui y avaient été pouvait le comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de la chanson cachée, qui évoquait un amour sincère mais douloureux, l'amour d'une personne et certainement pas d'un groupe. Si certaines parties pouvaient facilement être interprétées comme une déclaration d'amour amère à toute la classe qu'elle avait quittée pour poursuivre sa carrière, un couplet en particulier avait interpellé Momo.

« Prenons le large, comme on disait

J'aurais juré que tu m'aimais

Je ne parle qu'à toi à travers vous

Mais on grandit et puis c'est tout »

Prendre le large… Jirou en avait parlé, un peu avant le début de la deuxième année. Ils étaient tous passés si près de la mort qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en était ressorti indemne. Ceux qui n'avaient pas subi de blessures physiques portaient les leurs dans leur coeur. Ils gardaient tous le poids sur les épaules d'un ami, d'un frère, d'un professeur ou bien d'un père. Momo se demandait souvent comment avait fait Todoroki pour ne pas perdre l'esprit.

Elle avait retrouvé Jirou assise sur le toit du dortoir, les yeux plongés dans les étoiles. Elles étaient restées là, à discuter bien après le couvre-feu. Jirou lui avait parlé de son envie de voyager, de sauter dans le premier avion pour aller voir la France, les canaux de Venise et les aurores boréales du grand Nord. Momo avait songé à le lui offrir, tout ça, mais avait eu trop peur de se trahir. Alors, elle n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de tomber un peu plus amoureuse d'elle à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

Cette chanson n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. Le style de Jirou et son groupe avait un style plutôt rock dans lequel on retrouvait assez de pop pour plaire au grand public. Mais cette chanson-là, sans vrai titre, sobrement surnommée _Track 0_ par les fans, était différente. Déjà parce que Yojiro, l'autre chanteur, ne l'accompagnait pas. Jirou chantait seule, sans vraiment chanter. Elle scandait sur un air entêtant, une drôle de boule dans la voix, des paroles qu'elle seule comprenait. Cela avait tellement attiré l'attention que la plupart des interviews ne tournaient plus qu'autour de ce mystérieux morceau. Pourquoi était-il là ? Que voulait-il dire ? A qui s'adressait-il ? Jirou esquivait toutes ces questions en répondant à chaque fois que la ou les personnes concernées se reconnaitraient. Et depuis tout ce temps, Momo avait envie d'être celle à qui était destinée ces paroles.

— Tu ne veux pas me dire de qui tu parles, alors ?

— Bien essayé, mais c'est secret défense, répondit Jirou avec un sourire malicieux.

— En vrai, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie que tu me le dises. Je préfère continuer à penser que, peut-être, tu parles de moi.

Voilà, elle s'était lancée. Si Momo devait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle avait surtout organisé cette fête dans l'espoir de revoir Jirou. Bien sûr, elle adorait tous les autres aussi, mais si elle voulait les voir, rien ne l'empêchait de passer leur rendre visite. Elle savait que seule une réunion de cette envergure pourrait arracher Jirou à son emploi du temps surchargé. Et si ça n'avait pas été calculé au départ, elle songeait depuis longtemps à lui faire connaître ses sentiments. Alors, enfin, elle serait fixée. Et si, dans l'hypothèse miraculeuse où Jirou lui retournait son affection, alors elle se sentirait assez forte pour affronter ses peurs et affronter le monde, parce qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle s'était dressée seule devant trois membres du Front de Libération du Paranormal pour lui laisser le temps de se mettre en lieu sûr. Elle pourrait tenir tête à l'opinion publique.

Jirou l'observait, sans un mot, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

— Au lycée, poursuivit Momo, j'étais folle amoureuse de toi, tu sais. Mais j'avais trop peur, trop peur de tout. Et… rien de tout ça n'a beaucoup changé depuis.

Jirou ne répondit pas, toujours figée en face d'elle. Et enfin, parce que les mots étaient sortis, la pression accumulée pendant plus de dix ans retomba d'un coup et le barrage céda. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Momo plongea le visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait gardé ses mots pendant tellement longtemps avec elle qu'elle ne se rendait plus compte de leur poids. Désormais, elle se sentait légère, si légère qu'elle paniquait.

Elle ne se calma qu'en sentant le corps de Jirou contre le sien. Momo baissa la tête jusqu'à poser le front sur son épaule et l'entoura de ses bras. C'était si agréable, si… évident.

— Désolée, je te ruine ta veste, sanglota Momo en serrant Jirou contre elle de plus belle.

— Je la baigne religieusement de bière tous les samedis soirs depuis trois ans, crois-moi que c'est pas quelques larmes qui lui font peur.

Elle prit le visage de Momo et colla son front contre le sien. La pression des mains de Jirou sur ses joues lui donnait l'air ridicule et elles ricanèrent toutes les deux.

— Tu sais, maintenant que la tournée est finie, je ne vais sans doute pas repartir avant que le prochain album soit bouclé. Donc, on aurait tout le temps de se faire un petit resto, toi et moi… Et puis, plein d'autres trucs. Ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas passé des heures sur un canapé à manger des tonnes de glace devant _How it's made_.

Momo rit de nouveau, puis renifla sans aucune grâce. Elle en aurait normalement été gênée, mais elle ne voyait aucun dégoût dans les yeux de Jirou. Au contraire, elle avait l'impression d'être la plus belle femme du monde, même avec les yeux bouffis et le visage écrasé.

Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Tant pis si les autres à l'intérieur la voyait ; elle n'avait plus peur de rien.

Mais alors qu'elle allait prendre à son tour le visage de Jirou au creux de ses mains, une explosion retentit, secouant toute la véranda. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la source du vacarme et virent déferler une avalanche de vilains en plein milieu de leur petite fête. Sans un instant de réflexion, elles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Les deux camps se faisaient face. D'un côté, les héros — plus un mannequin et un vétérinaire — tous en tenue civile, essayant au mieux de s'organiser pour l'assaut ; de l'autre, une bonne quarantaine de vilains tous plus ou moins connus de leurs services. Mademoiselle Fujimoto se tenait en leur centre, Hagakure bloquée contre elle. Elle lui pointait un pistolet sur la tempe et adressa un immense sourire narquois à Momo quand elle entra dans la véranda.

— Vous devriez apprendre à être plus méfiante, Creaty, la nargua-t-elle. Engager quelqu'un pour un événement aussi important et ne pas vérifier ses antécédents, c'est de l'inconscience.

Momo jaugea rapidement la situation. Si certains dans le lot de leurs adversaires allaient se montrer coriace, la plupart n'était que du menu fretin, présent simplement pour grossir les rangs. Elle adressa un coup d'oeil rapide à Midoriya et comprit à son hochement de tête qu'il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais en toute logique, ils auraient le dessus.

— Tu sais, dit Jirou en tirant sa guitare de son étui, j'ai toujours ma licence d'héroïne professionnelle. Alors, on a qu'à dire que celle qui en capture le moins doit un verre à l'autre.

— Avec plaisir, répondit Momo en s'élançant dans la bataille.


End file.
